The loves song of New York
by honormariejolie
Summary: Rachel said she was going to New York and never coming back... What will that mean for Finchel? Will Finn let her go or fight for her?
1. I'm moving to New York

**A/N Hi everybody! I'm kind of excited for what's going to happen with Finchel next year and since I've got like no patiens at all I decided to write my version. This is the first chapter so let me know if you want me to continue or if you think it's crap. **

**_-The love songs of New York-_**

**Chapter 1**

_Rachel: sits down on the floor next to Finn "Look, being an artist is about expressing your true feelings in the moment no matter what the consequences," short break "what were you feeling in that moment?" _

_Finn: stares down at his feet "That I loved you" a short pause "and that I would've done or given anything to kiss you one more time" looks at her _

_Rachel: "So you did" looks at him "You gave it all up for one kiss" _

_Finn: sighs _

_Rachel: "Was it worth it?" _

_Finn: smiles "Yeah" _

_Rachel: smiles _

_Finn: "What about you?" looks at her_

_Rachel: looks at him _

_Finn: "Was it worth it for you?" _

_Rachel: nods "Yeah" sighs and looks down "Cause I know in my heart will have another shot at nationals." pauses "You have to know that I'm leaving Finn" looks back up at him "I'm going to New York and I'm never coming back" _

_Finn: "Graduations is a year away" starts leaning in with a goofy smile on his face "Got any plans until then?" leans fully in and kisses her_

_Rachel: kisses him back, then pulls back smiling "OK" smiles and gets up "let's go!" _

_Finn: "Where are we going?" _

_Rachel: "The Glee club meeting of the year!" takes his hand and pulls him up with her_

That was now a year ago, Rachel Berry smiled as she unpacked her stuff in her new apartment right in the middle of New York. She was finally here in New York! And tomorrow she was going on her first Broadway audition for the role as Sophie in the musical Mamma Mia! As Rachel unpacked she found the photo album Quinn had given her just before she left. Quinn and Rachel had grown closer the last year despite the fact that Finn had dumped Quinn for Rachel. Rachel picked up the album and started looking at the pictures. It was pictures from all three years in Glee club. Pictures from numbers they had done like Loser like me, Empire State of mind and the Journey medley.

Rachel smiles as she looked through the Glee club pictures and read Quinn's notes like "best school club" or "Rachel you know you're the best so don't stop believing". Rachel continued through the album, and her smile grew when she came to the section with pictures from their free time outside school.

"I'll never forget you" and "Best friends forever" were notes written in this section and Rachel could actually feel her eyes tear up. She and Quinn really had become best friends the last year and she knew she'd never forget her. Rachel continued through the album and came to a section dedicated all to her and Finn. They had ended it the day before Rachel left for New York. They meant it was for the best. As she looked through the pictures she let her mind wonder back to their goodbye.

_It was Rachel's going away party. Quinn and Mercedes had demanded that they got to throw Rachel a party since she was leaving two days after graduation. The whole glee club was there especially considering this was their last hurray together. _

_Finn: walks over to Rachel "You look beautiful" smiles and kisses her cheek _

_Rachel: smiles "Thank you, so do you" _

_Finn: "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow" _

_Rachel: sighs "Finn, we need to talk" _

_Finn: sighs "I know" _

_Rachel: takes his hand "C'mon" _

_Rachel led Finn into a private quiet room. Rachel led Finn over to the bed and sat down. _

_Rachel: "Remember what I said to you last year?" _

_Finn: "That you were going to New York and you're never coming back" _

_Rachel: "Yes, and I meant what I said. I'm going to New York tomorrow and I'm not coming back" looks at him "I love you Finn I do, but you belong here in Lima and I belong in New York." _

_Finn: "So this is it? High school is over and so are we?" _

_Rachel: "Yes, I really do believe so. I'm going to New York and you are staying here. Our dreams are too different" feels her eyes tearing up _

_Finn: wraps an arm around her "I'm really going to miss you Rachel Berry and I'll always love you" _

_Rachel: smiles and leans into his chest "I'll miss you too and I'll kill you if you never come to see me on Broadway" _

_Finn: smiles "Of course I'll come see you" _

_Rachel: "Good, Finn you really made high school a good experience for me" _

_Finn: "So how about a last kiss to end this properly?" _

_Rachel: smiles "I would love to" leans in and kisses _

_Finn: returns the kiss and rests a hand on her cheek _

Rachel got dragged back to reality by her phone ringing

Rachel: picks up "Hello?" her voice a little tearful

Quinn: "Hey it's me, are you all right?"

Rachel: clears her throat "Yeah I'm fine"

Quinn: "Are you sure? It sounds like you've been crying"

Rachel: "I was just going looking at the pictures you gave me, got a little bit sentimental" smiles

Quinn: "Aw, missing us already?"

Rachel: "Of course I am, you guys are my friends" smiles

Quinn: "Excited for tomorrow?"

Rachel: "Yes, I can't wait. It's my first audition for Broadway!"

Quinn: "Well, they'll be fools not to take you"

Rachel: smiles "Thanks Quinn, so how's everything back home?"

Quinn: "Like normal except the fact that you're not here. Nothing much has happened the last week"

Rachel: "How's everybody then?"

Quinn: "They're good" sighs "Finn is a little bit down though. I think he misses you"

Rachel: sighs "I miss him too, but we did the right thing"

Quinn: "I know you did, but he's still hurt. You haven't considered calling him have you?"

Rachel: "I've considered it, but I don't think it's a good idea. We both need to move on"

Quinn: "If you say so"

Rachel: "Quinn, both Finn and I knew we'd go our separate ways after High School"

Quinn: "I just think it's sad, you two really belonged together trust me I know"

Rachel: smiles "I know, but you know what they say, "you don't keep the love from high school"

Quinn: "I'm not gonna win this am I?" smiles

Rachel: "No you're not" smiles

Quinn: "Well I have to go, but call me tomorrow I want to know how it went."

Rachel: "I will, promise"

Quinn: "Good luck, not that you'll need it"

Rachel: "Thanks Quinn, talk to you soon"

Quinn: "Yeah, bye"

Rachel: "Bye" hangs up and puts her phone down

Rachel unpacked the rest of her stuff and ate dinner in real NYC style Chinese takeout.

Rachel: "Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing Thank you for the music by Abba"

Director: "Ok, start when you're ready Rachel"

Rachel: starts singing "I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore. If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before. But I have a talent, a wonderful thing 'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing. I'm so grateful and proud. All I want is to sing it out loud" smiles

Director: looks up and smiles

Rachel: "So I say thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it? I ask in all honestly, what would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me"

Director: whispers to one of the producers "This one is really talented"

Producer: whispers back "I know"

The rest of the audition went great and Rachel got very good response. She actually got called back for another audition and this time Rachel had to sing another number from Mamma Mia! "The name of the game". And after several auditions with singing, dancing and acting Rachel finally got the part as Sophie and she'd actually made it!

Quinn: answers her phone "Hi Rach!"

Rachel: "Quinn I got it!" squeals

Quinn: "Got what?" confused

Rachel: "The part as Sophie! I'm gonna have a leading role on Broadway!"

Quinn: squeals "Rachel that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

The next two month went to rehearsals and now it was only two days until the opening night. Some of the New Directions girls were coming to see her as well as her parents and Rachel was so excited. She hadn't seen the girls since she left Lima.

Quinn: picks up "Hey Rach, we're almost there!"

Rachel: "Great I can't wait!" smiles

Quinn: "So when we got to that Indian restaurant were we going to take right or left?"

Rachel: "Right"

Quinn: "Ok, then we're almost there"

Rachel: "Great, see you soon" hangs up

10 minutes later Quinn, Mercedes and Tina arrived. They decided to have a real girl's night with pizza and movies.

Rachel: "I'm so glad to have you guys here!" smiles

Mercedes: "It's great to be here! And I can't wait until the show on Friday! It's going to be so great!"

Quinn: "It definitely will! I mean Rachel is playing one of the main characters!"

Rachel: "Enough about me and the production, how's Lima?"

Tina: "Great! Everything is pretty much just as before except the fact that you're not there"

Rachel: "I miss it I do, I just, I'm in New York at Broadway. It's my dream"

Mercedes: "We know Rach, but I have one question"

Rachel: "Sure"

Mercedes: "Do you miss Finn?"

Rachel: talks in a little lower voice "Everyday"

Quinn: "He misses you too. I met him yesterday, he was at Puck's and he seemed kind of jealous at me since I was coming here"

Rachel: "I'd wish he would be there on my opening night, but I know he won't be." Sighs "But I don't think it would've been good for me anyway, it would hurt too much"

Tina: "Well, maybe you'll find back to each other one day"

Rachel: smiles "Maybe" turns to Quinn "So you and Puck huh?"

Quinn: "Yeah" bites her lip

Rachel: "What's going on between you two?" smiles

Quinn: "I don't know we're hanging out flirting with each other."

Rachel: "So he's completely over Lauren?"

Quinn: "Seems like it, I mean they did break up right before Regionals and I think she's over him as well so…"

Rachel: "Well I think you should go for it. You and Puck were so cute together despite all the fighting"

Quinn: "Please don't remind me"

Knock on the door

Rachel: gets up "I'll get it" walks over to the door and opens it

Kurt: "Is this the apartment of big time Broadway star Rachel Berry?" smiles

Rachel: squeals "Kurt!" hugs him "What are you doing here?"

Kurt: "You really think I would miss your big debut? Miss Berry you're underestimating me!"

Rachel: smiles and hugs him again "Oh Kurt I've missed you!"

Kurt: "Hey, hey, don't squeeze the Prada!" straightens out his blazer

Rachel: smiles "I'm sorry. Come in! The girls are here!" walks into the living room followed by Kurt "Hey girls, look who showed up!" smiles

Mercedes: "Kurt!" gets up and hugs him followed by Tina and Quinn

The girls and Kurt stayed up almost all night talking and catching up the next day they went with Rachel to the set to see one of her rehearsals and meet some of the cast.

Rachel: "Tyler! You have to meet my friends!"

Tyler: walks over to Rachel "The ones who came last night?"

Rachel: "Yeah, this is Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, guys this is Tyler he plays Sky"

Tyler: Shakes their hands "It's nice to meet you guys, Rachel has talked a lot about you"

Mercedes: "She has?" looks at Rachel

Rachel: "You're my best friends do you really expect me to shut up about you?"

Quinn: "Well, I hope it's nothing bad?"

Tyler: "All good I promise" smiles

They watched Rachel's rehearsal and if she was good when she was a part of New Directions you couldn't describe what she was now. Later that night they went out for dinner with the cast. Now the day was here the day for the premier and Rachel was in her wardrobe getting ready when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the message.

Hey Rach!

Heard about your big debut!  
>Good luck tonight not that you'll need it you're so talented and remember that.<br>I've always admired your talent so use it tonight and blow them away!

XoXo Finn

Rachel felt a few tears in build up in her eyes and put the phone away. To know that Finn still cared enough for her to wish her good luck meant everything to her.

The show was great and Rachel got standing applause when she sang "The name of the game". The girls were now on their way to the premier party and dressed in their nicest closes.

Kurt: "I have to say, you girls look amazing!"

Rachel: "Well so do you Kurt, but thank you!" smiles

Quinn: "Shall we get going?"

Rachel: "Yes, I have to take some pictures"

When they arrived at the premier party Rachel was dragged away to take some cast pictures while the others found a table and sat down.

Finn: walks over to them and sits down "Hey you guys!" smiles

Quinn: shocked "Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn: "I figured I'd surprise Rachel and I didn't want to miss her big Broadway debut. She's been talking about this since I met her"

Quinn: "I can't believe you would do this for her, especially since you two are broken up!" smiles as she gets up and hugged him "It's so good to see you!"

Finn: hugs her back "Well, Rachel's my friend and I'll always be there for her"

Mercedes: "I'm just shocked; I didn't expect you to be here"

Finn: "I don't think anyone did"

Kurt: "Rachel will be so glad!" smiles "This is kind of exciting!"

Tina: "Well did you guys see her tonight? She was so good! I never thought Rachel could get better than she was in Glee club but I was wrong."

Finn: "Rachel's always been amazing" smiles

Quinn: smiles at Finn's comment

Rachel: walks over to the table unaware of the fact that Finn is there. "Oh my God this is so amazing! Celine Dionne came to me and complimented my voice! Someone please pinch me!"

Quinn: "Rachel, you were great tonight of course people will compliment your voice!

Rachel: "Well, this is amazing! I think I have to start signing pictures of me!"

Finn: "You were amazing as always!" smiles

Rachel: turns to look at him shocked "Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn: smiles "I came to see you on Broadway" smiles "Remember I promised you I would" gets up

Rachel: smiles "I'm so glad you're here!" hugs him

Finn: hugs her back "I'm glad to be here" pulls back from the hug "You were amazing up there!" pulls out a chair for her

Rachel: "Thank you!" smiles and sits down

Finn: "So Miss Berry is it the dream come true?" smiles

Rachel: "It is now that I got all of you here!" smiles

Finn: "So how long is everyone staying?" smiles

Mercedes: "Tina, Quinn and I are going home tomorrow, we've got college in a month so we have to start all the preparations"

Kurt: "I'm leaving on Sunday, but you knew that. What about you?"

Finn: "I don't know, I think I'll stay 'til Tuesday" smiles

Rachel: "Where are you staying?"

Finn: "At a little hotel down the road"

Rachel: "Well we have to catch up before you go home"

Finn: "I agree"

They celebrated to late night. Monday came and Finn took Rachel out for dinner. After dinner they decided to have a walk in Central Park.

Finn: "Remember when I took you here during Nationals last year?"

Rachel: smiles "Yeah, you wanted to get back together so you gave me the best date I've ever been on"

Finn: "And still you wouldn't kiss me at the end"

Rachel: "I was confused, you can't really blame me"

Finn: "I got my kiss" smiles

Rachel: "Yes, you did" smiles

Finn: "I miss you"

Rachel: sighs and stops walking turning to face him "I miss you too Finn I really do, but you've got college and I've got Broadway a long distance relationship would never work"

Finn: "Rachel it wouldn't have to be a long distance relationship, I'm starting College here in the city. I got a football scholarship"

Rachel: "You're moving to New York?"

Finn: nods and smiles "I'm moving to New York"

Rachel: smiles and hugs him "I can't believe it!"

**Okay please review this! I need to know what you think!**

**Xx Honormariejolie **


	2. I'm so proud of you

The love songs of New York

**Chapter 2**

Through the next 5 years Rachel and Finn stayed together. After a year in New York they moved in together in Rachel's flat. Rachel continued her Broadway career and had now at the age of 23 shows like Spring Awakening, Grease and Chicago on her resume. Right now she was playing Eponine in Les Miserable. During College Finn led the school's football team the Knights to State Championship and after college Finn became quarter back for the New York Jets.

Rachel and Finn had just arrived back at home from the Tony Awards where Rachel had won an Award for her performances in the musical Chicago.

Finn: "My girl is the best!" hugs her from behind "I am so proud of you!" kisses her neck

Rachel: smiles "I couldn't have done it without you, I meant everything I said on that stage tonight"

To those words both Finn and Rachel let their minds wander back to earlier that evening.

_Lisa Stokke: "It is with great honor to present the award for best preforming actress, because I know each of the nominees and I've seen some of them grow from the first moment they put a foot on the Broadway stage." The nominees are presented "And the award for best preforming actress goes to" opens the envelope and smiles "I worked with her in Mamma Mia! Rachel Berry!" _

_Everyone applauded and Rachel was absolutely stunned. _

_Finn: beams "Congratulations babe!" _

_Rachel: smiles and hugs him before she walks up to receive her award._

_Lisa: Hands her the award and hugs her "Congratulations Rachel, I'm so proud of you!" _

_Rachel: "Thank you!" walks over to the microphone "Oh my God, this is absolutely unbelievable. I have so many to thank for this. First of all I want to thank my cast members on Chicago. I would never be standing here hadn't it been for you guys! Then I have to thank my agent who's the best agent a girl could have." Starting to tear up "And I have to thank my friends, because without their support I wouldn't have been able to fulfill my dream. My dearest dads thank you! And last, but not least I have to thank my boyfriend Finn. Finn I love you and you mean everything to me and I would never have come this far without your encouragement." Lifts the award "Thank you!" walks off the stage _

Finn: smiles and whispers into her ear "I love you too Rachel Berry"

Rachel: smiles as she strokes her hand over his cheek

Finn: bends down and kisses her neck sucking on the spot he knows so well.

Rachel: moans as she slides his blazer off of Finn's shoulder

Finn: Lets the blazer fall down on the floor as he pulls back from her neck and unzips her dress and caresses her body from behind as the dress falls down

Rachel: Steps out of her pumps and dress as she turns around and kisses him hungrily. Pulls back slightly and mumbles "You're wearing to much clothes" starts unbuttoning his shirt

Finn: rips his shirt open and pulls it off as he feels Rachel starting on his belt before he pulls her back up to his mouth and kisses her

The next morning when Rachel woke up she felt so happy. She was lying in Finn's strong protecting arms feeling his heartbeat through his chest. She loved the feeling of lying fully rested in Finn's arms knowing that she didn't have to rush anywhere. Rachel had to smile when she thought about how perfect her life was.

Finn: mumbles "What are you smiling at?"

Rachel: looks up at him beaming "My life, our life"

Finn: smiles and looks down at her "What about it?"

Rachel: "Everything, it's perfect!" beams

Finn: "Correction it's almost perfect"

Rachel: frowns and looks at him "What do you mean?"

Finn: "Well, I can think of one thing that would make it perfect" smiles

Rachel: "What?" slightly confused

Finn: whispers "marriage"

Rachel: more shocked than confused "What?"

Finn: bends over to the bedside table and takes something out of the drawer and turns back to her "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" holds a black velvet box out in front of her

Rachel: shocked, but smiling "Yes!" beams and sits up a little bit

Finn: beams and kisses her "I love you Rachel Berry"

Rachel: returns the kiss "I love you too Finn Hudson"

Finn: grins "So I guess you want a ring?" opens the box and reveals a diamond ring with a Lucida cut and star shaped side stones

Rachel: speechless "It's absolutely beautiful! Finn I love it!"

Finn: slides it on her finger "It's made special for you, you see the star shaped side stones?"

Rachel: can't take her eyes off it "Uhu"

Finn: "They represent you, because you're my star" smiles

Rachel: looks up at him smiling "I love you!"

Finn: smiles as he leans down and kisses her

Rachel: wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss

Later that day Rachel and Finn called their parents.

Hiram: answers the phone "Hey Rachel"

Rachel: "Hey dad, you're on speaker"

Hiram: "Oh, hi to you too Finn"

Finn: "Hi Hiram"

Rachel: "Is daddy there?"

Hiram: "Yeah, I'll put you on speaker"

Rachel: "Great!" looks at Finn and smiles

Leroy: "Hi there sweetie and Finn"

Rachel: "Hi daddy!"

Hiram: "So how are you?"

Finn: "We're great!"

Rachel: "We've actually got some news for you!"

Leroy: "You do?"

Finn: "Yeah, we're…" cut off by Rachel

Rachel: "We're getting married!" beams

Hiram: "Oh, honey that's great! Congratulations!"

Leroy: "So when's the wedding?"

Finn: "Next summer!" smiles

Hiram: "Oh, that's fast!"

Rachel: "Yeah, well I'm sure Kurt will help me with the planning so I'll manage it" smiles

Leroy: "You've got a point there"

Hiram: "This is great, I can't wait!"

Finn: beams "Neither can we"

Rachel: "But we have to go, we have to call Burt and Carole"

Leroy: "Ok, we'll talk to you soon!"

Hiram: "We love you!"

Rachel: "Love you too, bye"

Finn: "Bye" hangs up

Rachel: smiles "That went well"

Finn: "Of course it did, did you think it wouldn't?"

Rachel: "No, I was just pointing it out" smiles "Don't be a smarty pants"

Finn: "I am not a smarty pants! You're the smarty pants in this relationship!"

Rachel: "Well, right now you're the smarty pants" smiles

Finn: "Oh I'll show you smarty pants" tickles her as he lies her down on the bed

**A/N ok 5 more reviews for the next chapter! **


	3. Last night of freedom

**A/N ok I'm week! I know I said 5 more reviews befor the next chapter, but I couldn't wait any longer. But now I want 5 more reviews before the next chapter! **

The love songs of New York

**Chapter 3**

After a long day with rehearsing Rachel finally got home. She put her very over sized bag down on the hallway floor as well as her car keys with the super pink key chain.

Rachel: "Finn?" she called out as she walked into their living room.

Finn: "In the bedroom" he called back

Rachel made her way to the bedroom where she found Finn laying on the bed looking at a picture.

Rachel: walks over to him and lays down next to him "What're you looking at?"

Finn: smiles still looking at the picture "One of the pictures of you from our first nationals trip" shows her the picture.

The picture was from their date in New York. Rachel was standing in the street with her back turned to the camera, but looking over her shoulder smiling. She had to smile when she saw the picture.

Rachel: "Despite the fact that I didn't kiss you at the end of that date it really was one of the best dates I've ever been on" smiles

Finn: "You have no idea how disappointed I was after that date"

Rachel: takes his hand "I'm sorry, but I was so unsure about us. You'd just left Quinn and you had chosen her over me. You know how insecure I was back then"

Finn: wraps his arm around her and pulls her in for a hug "I know and I'm sorry for the way I acted"

Rachel: smiles and rests a hand on his cheek "I know, and let's face it I got the prize!" kisses him

Finn: returns the kiss before he pulls back "No, I won the prize" kisses her again

Rachel: smiles as he rolls on top of her and deepens the kiss

After a week with a lot of rehearsals and wedding planning for Rachel and football trainings for Finn they finally had sometime just for the two of them. Or at least that's what they thought.

Kurt: walks into the apartment calling their names "Finn? Rachel?"

Finn: pulls back from their kiss and groans "You've got to be kidding me!"

Rachel: sighs "I'll get rid of him" pushes Finn away from her and gets up from the bed

Finn: sighs "Hurry"

Rachel: walking towards the bedroom door "Believe me I will"

Kurt: standing in their living room with Quinn, Puck and Blaine "There you are. Now where is my all too lazy brother?"

Rachel: slightly confused "He's in our bedroom, what are you guys doing here?"

Puck: "Oh bedroom huh?" smirks

Kurt: annoyed "Oh shut up Puckerman." Looks back at Rachel "We're here to get you, or at least that's why Quinn and I are here." Nods towards Blaine and Puck "They are here for Finn"

Rachel: still confused "What are you talking about?"

Quinn: smiles "Your bachelorette party of course!" walks over to her "Now come with me we have to pack some stuff for you" takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

Puck: calls after them "Get Hudson out here!"

Finn: confused when Quinn walks into the room in front of Rachel "What are you doing here?"

Quinn: walks over to their walk in closet "I'm here to get Rachel"

Finn: "What for?"

Quinn: starts pulling out close and hanging them over her arm "For her bachelorette party." Looks at them "Did you seriously not expect it? Your wedding is 2 weeks away!"

Finn: looks at frightened Rachel "Has she snapped?"

Rachel: smiles at his comment "No, I just think she's a little bit irritated by our clueless brains. But I think Puck'll snap if you don't get you but out there"

Finn: "Puck's here?"

Rachel: nods "Yup, for your bachelor party"

5 minutes later the girls and Kurt were ready to go.

Rachel: kisses Finn "See you tomorrow?"

Finn: "Of course" smiles

Rachel: looks over at Puck "Be nice to him"

Puck: "Aren't I always nice?" smiles

Rachel: looks at Blaine "I'm trusting you"

Blaine: "Don't worry Rach, have fun at you're party"

Rachel: "Ok, I'm ready to go"

Kurt: "Ok, you guys have fun" about to walk out of the apartment with the girls

Finn: "Wait, Kurt aren't you coming to my party?"

Kurt: "I'm sorry, but despite the fact that I'm one of your groomsmen I really think that Rachel's party will sooth me better. Much less beer and much more martinis."

A while later Rachel's bachelorette party was going strong. The girls had rented a limo for the occasion and was now far down in their second bottle of the champagne just done with a photo shoot they had arranged for Rachel. They had taken a lot of sexy picture of Rachel for her to share with Finn of course, but she could also come home with pictures of her and her maid of honor Quinn, with her bridesmaids Quinn, Mercedes and Tina and of the whole party.

Kurt: takes out some pink decorated cards from his bag "Ok miss future-Mrs.-Hudson I've got some pictures for you!"

Rachel: frowns "This can't end well!"

Kurt: "Oh don't worry their harmless" smiles

Rachel: sighs in relieve

Kurt: "At least the first ones are" smiles "So what are you most excited for when it comes to the wedding?"

Rachel: smiles "Seeing Finn's reaction when I walk down the aisle"

Tina: smiles "That's so romantic!"

Kurt: "Oh yes so romantic, now next question. When did you know that Finn was the one?"

Rachel: "When he showed up at the premier of Mamma Mia! Telling me he was moving to New York"

Quinn: "Now I've got a question. As all of us know you and Finn did pretty much all of our biggest duets in high school, but what was your favorite?"

Rachel: "Oh there's so many! But I think I have to say Pretending from our Junior Year" smiles at the memory "I mean Finn did write that about us and even though it cost us the Nationals that year it brought me and Finn back together"

Quinn: "God I hated that song back then" laughs

Rachel: laughs "I can imagine!"

Mercedes: "Ok, next question"

Kurt: "How is Finn in bed?"

Rachel: shocked "What?"

Kurt: "How is he in bed?"

Rachel: "I can't answer that!"

Quinn: "Sure you can"

Mercedes: "C'mon Broadway!"

Rachel: "Oh God… He's amazing! He's not selfish and he knows exactly what I want"

Mercedes: "Does he make love the way he dances?"

Rachel: "Oh God no! He's so much better! Seriously he really knows how to make me scream!"

Kurt: "Ok Berry! That's enough details."

Quinn: "But speaking of your and Finn's sex life, excited for the wedding night?"

Rachel: "Absolutely! Specially because we decided to not have sex before the wedding"

Tina: "Really?"

Rachel: "Yeah, to make the wedding night even more special" smiles

Quinn: "Well we've got something to make it even more special!" smirks

Rachel: "Oh?"

Mercedes: "Yes" hands her a red box

Rachel: Takes the box "Naughty weekend kit for the newlyweds?" looks up at the girls and Kurt "Is this what I think it is?"

Kurt: "That depends on what you think it is"

Rachel: smiles "Well, if it is what I believe it is I can reassure you it will come in handy"

Quinn: looks at Tina "Told you she'd like it"

The rest of the bachelorette party was a success. After their limo drive they went to one of New York's hottest restaurants where they met up with Emily and Callie to of Rachel's friends from Broadway as well as Santana, Brittany and Lauren. They all enjoyed a great meal and a lot of talking before Kurt had decided it was time for a night club before they went back to a hotel he'd booked for the night.

Rachel walked into their apartment the next day a little bit hangover and tired, but other than that in good shape. She wondered if Finn was home yet and how his night had been considering that Puck had arranged it. She put all her stuff down and walked into their bedroom to find her fiancé lying hung over on the bed with a bottle of water and some pain killers on the bedside table.

Rachel: feels sorry for him "Oh honey…" sits down on the bed and strokes his hair

Finn: groans and opens his eyes

Rachel: smiles a little bit "Hey... how are you doing?"

Finn: mumbles "Terrible"

Rachel: "Oh baby…" smiles compassionate at him "Do you want me to get you something?"

Finn: sits up a little bit "No, you're here now that's all I need" wraps his arms around her and pulls her down on the bed

Rachel: snuggles into him "Ok, so tell me about last night"

Finn: "Tip, never let Puck throw you a party. You'll not come out of it alive"

Rachel: laughs a little "Really that bad?"

Finn: "It seemed harmless; we only went to a pub and had a few beers and shots. But then Puck decided that every time I mentioned you, the wedding or something related I had to down a beer. And it started out ok, I managed to keep my talk about you to a minimum, but that seemed to bore Puck so he decided that every time one of the boys mentioned you, the wedding or something related I had to down a beer. So I think you can imagine the end."

Rachel: "Oh God, you had a rough night"

Finn: "How was your night?"

Rachel: "Great, we had a photo shoot, limo drive, nice dinner and went to a night club." Smiles "I've actually got some photos to show you!" gets of the bed and get's the photos out from her bag. When she reached back to the bed she handed Finn the photos "Here you go" smiles

Finn: Takes the photos and looks trough them "Oh my!" shocked "These are hot!"

Rachel had given Finn the pictures of only her, and she was barely dressed in any of them. In one picture she was only wearing a short beige dress showing of most of her thighs, in another one she was wearing a black and white sweater trying to make it cover her private parts and in the last picture she was wearing a black body showing her figure and long legs.

Rachel: "I thought you'd like them" smiles

Finn: "I love them!" beams "Who's idea was it to take these pictures?"

Rachel: "I don't know, Kurt or Quinn I think" smiles "Why?"

Finn: "Remind me to thank them later" puts the pictures down and turns to Rachel who's been looking at the pictures over his shoulder "I think you should wear outfits like this more often" smirks

Rachel: "You do huh?" smiles

Finn: "Oh yeah!" smirks as he pulls her in for a kiss

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss and Finn moved her to his lap. Rachel straddled him and Finn moved to her neck and started sucking on her sweet spot. This made Rachel moan, as she always did and made Finn even more turned on as she intertwined her fingers in his hair.

Rachel: feels Finn's manhood grow under her and pulls back "We can't do this"

Finn: pulls back and looks at her shocked "What? Why?"

Rachel: rests her hands on his shoulders "Remember our agreement?" Can see that Finn still is confused "Oh, c'mon! We decided not to have sex again before the wedding!"

Finn: groans "C'mon Rach!"

Rachel: "No, I want our wedding night to be special!"

Finn: "It will be special no matter what we'll do, because it'll be our first night together as married" smiles

Rachel: "Honey I know, but this will make it extra special. Like the first time you do it, but without the clumsiness and pain"

Finn: sighs "You're killing me"

Rachel: "I'm sorry babe, but it's only two weeks" smiles and pecks his lips

Finn: "Do you wanna marry me?"

Rachel: "Sure I do, but we're already engaged" smiles

Finn: "Marry me tonight!"

Rachel: laughs "Oh honey not even you are that desperate!"

Finn: "Sure I am!"

Rachel: wraps her hands around his neck again and kisses him long, but softly "I love you Hudson"

Finn: smiles "I love you too Berry"


	4. The time before

The love songs of New York

**Chapter 4**

It was the day before the day, Finn and Rachel's rehearsal dinner. All the guests were there both family and friends, but Finn could only focus on one person in the room. Even though several people were trying to talk to him he couldn't focus. All he could do was stand there and watch her, the one he was marrying tomorrow, the one who in under 24 hours would be Mrs. Hudson. He was standing by the bar looking at Rachel talking with an older cousin of hers. God she was beautiful, her smile and the way her hair fell down her shoulders and back were enchanting for him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, actually he couldn't wait to get to hold her in his arms and to feel her soft lips connect with his.

Rachel: laughs "That is such a long time ago!"

Trudy: "I know, but you were so cute with you different dresses in all sorts of patterns and colors!"

Rachel: "Oh God, my style has thankfully improved! Much thanks to Kurt, Finn's brother"

Trudy: "He's a designer isn't he?"

Rachel: "Yeah, he's actually designed my wedding dress" smiles

Rachel turned her head as she felt a hand on her back and smiled when she saw that it was Finn standing there.

Finn: smiles at Trudy "Excuse me Trudy, but would you mind me stealing my fiancé away from you?"

Trudy: smiles "Not at all"

Finn smiles thank you to her as he led Rachel away from Trudy and out into the garden.

Rachel: "Finn what are we doing here?"

Finn: leads her over to a bench and gestures for her to sit down with him "Well, since Quinn soon will come and get you because you'll need your sleep for tomorrow. And then I won't get to see you again before the wedding. So I just wanted to spend some alone time with you one last time before we're man and wife" smiles

Rachel: smiles and kisses him softly

Finn: smiles "I love you Rachel Berry-soon-to-be-Hudson"

Rachel: giggles "I love you too Finn-always-will-be-Hudson"

Finn: chuckles and kisses her

Kurt: "I thought we'd find you here" standing in front of them next to Quinn with his arms on his hips

Finn: pulls back and sighs "Told you she'd come"

Rachel: sighs "Quinn, my beautiful maid of honor who I'm sure will look prettier than the bride tomorrow and Kurt my talented friend who's made the most beautiful and perfect wedding dress I could ever dream of. Do you mind giving us a few more minutes together?"

Kurt: "Actually I do mind"

Finn: "Oh c'mon! 5 minutes is all we ask for! Then you'll Rachel will go with you without second thought."

Quinn and Kurt looked at each other to decide what to do and soon Kurt gave Quinn a short nod.

Quinn: "Fine, 5 minutes. But after that both of you will obey!"

Rachel: smiles "I will. Now go I want to spend those 5 minutes with my fiancé.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked away with Quinn.

Finn: smirks "So where were we?"

Rachel: leans in "I'd say right about here" kisses him

Kurt: walks into Rachel's old bed room where Rachel and her bridesmaids were. "As lovely as this is I have to head back home considering I'm actually a groom's man and not a bride's maid"

Rachel: gets of the bed and hugs him "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow before the wedding right?"

Kurt: "Of course you will, I'll have to make sure you get the dress on right." Smiles

Rachel: smiles "Good"

Kurt: "Now make sure to get some sleep. No one likes a tired bride."

Rachel: "I will"

Kurt: looks at the other girls "That goes to you too. Now Au revoir!" leaves

Mercedes: Get's of the bed as well "We better get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow, especially Broadway here." hugs Rachel

Tina: "You're right." Hugs Rachel "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep tight"

Rachel: smiles "You too"

Mercedes and Tina left the room, but Quinn stayed behind.

Quinn: "What temperature do your feet have?"

Rachel: "Their burning" beams and sits back down on the bed "Oh Quinny I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Quinn: smiles "Rachel there's one thing I want to say to you. Despite the fact that I was a bitch to you in high school and really couldn't handle seeing you and Finn together. I'm so excited for you right now and I'm so glad that you made me your maid of honor. Because you really are my best friend and I love you so much." Teary "And I want to thank you for all the years we've had since high school, because they've been amazing." On the verge of tears "I really didn't think I'd ever get such a good friend as you." Crying

Rachel: crying as well "I love you too Quinn, and believe me you really are my best friend!" hugs her tightly

The day was here, and Finn was freaking out. Not because he didn't want to marry Rachel, but because he was afraid he would say or do something wrong. And to make everything worse he'd had a terrifying dream that night. He dreamt that Rachel couldn't make it to the wedding because she died in a car accident on the way to the church. He seriously couldn't stop worrying and couldn't sit still.

Puck: annoyed at Finn "Seriously Hudson! Calm down."

Finn: pacing around the room "I can't what if something is wrong? What if Rachel doesn't reach it to the church?"

Kurt: "What if she does?" hands him his phone "Here call her."

Finn: stops pacing and looks at him "Really?"

Kurt: "Yes, if it'll make you call down"

Finn: takes the phone "Thanks" goes into the bathroom and dials Rachel's number.

Rachel: answers the phone "Kurt? Is everything alright?"

Finn: "It's me"

Rachel: "Finn? Are you alright?"

Finn: smiles "Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice."

Rachel: smiles "Aw, are you nervous?"

Finn: "A little bit"

Rachel: "There's nothing to worry about" gets a little bit unsecure "unless you don't wanna marry me"

Finn: "Of course I wanna marry you! God that's all I've wanted to do since I met you!" calms down "I'm just nervous that something will go wrong"

Rachel: "Honey, don't worry about that. Quinn and Kurt's got the responsibility so I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

Finn: smiles "Ok"

Rachel: "You alright?"

Finn: "Yeah, you always know how to calm me down"

Rachel: "Good, because I have to get back to my make up now. I'll see you at the end of the aisle. I'll be the one wearing white."

Finn: chuckles "Ok, I love you Rachel"

Rachel: "I love you too Finn"

Finn was now at the mansion where he and Rachel were getting married. They would have the ceremony in the garden and the reception inside in the mansion's ballroom. He was waiting for the ceremony to start in one of the mansion's bedrooms when his mother knocked on the door.

Carole: peaks her head through the door opening "Hey honey, do you find if I come in?"

Finn: smiles at his mother "Not at all mum"

Carole: walks over to him "Look at my boy. You look so handsome!" smiles and hugs him "I'm so proud of you Finn." Smiles

Finn: "Thank you mum" smiles "You look beautiful mum"

Carole: blushes a little bit "Oh thank you"

Carole was wearing a floor long chiffon dress with a U-neck and a silk belt. Both the dress and the belt were in the color burgundy and to match she had a little darker jacket and clutch.

Carole: walks over to the couch "Come sit with me"

Finn: sits down on the couch

Carole: "I have something for you" takes a little silk bag out of her clutch and lays it in Finn's hand "Open it"

Finn: opens the bag taking out a necklace. It was a beautiful and simple gold heart on a gold chain, but Finn loved it. "It's beautiful"

Carole: "The day I married your father he gave me this necklace and today I want to give it to you so that you can give it to Rachel tonight." Smiles

Finn: looks up from the necklace smiling "Really?"

Carole: "Yes, I love this necklace and I it will always remind me of your father, but I think it's time for me to pass it on to you and Rachel." Smiles

Finn: hugs her "Thank you mum, I know she'll love it!"

When Rachel and her bridesmaids arrived at the mansion Quinn hurried to the garden with Kurt to make sure everything was perfect for the ceremony. And it was; both Quinn was taken aback when they saw the setting. It was beautiful and romantic. All the chairs were lined up facing the front and the chairs by the aisle were decorated with white lilies, the aisle were full of white rose petals and small diamonds shining in the sun. The altar was also decorated with white lilies and candles and behind the altar was a beautiful view over the mansion's garden.

Kurt: stunned "Q, I think we did it. It's perfect!"

Quinn: "I know Rachel will love it!" smiles

The two friends headed back in and up to Rachel's room for Kurt to adjust the last details to Rachel's dress and for the bridesmaids to do the last finishes to their and Rachel's hair and makeup.

Rachel: smiles at her bride's maids with tears in her eyes "You guys look so beautiful!"

Mercedes: "You tell us? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

Both Mercedes and Rachel were right. They all looked beautiful. The bridesmaids were wearing a just above the knee long satin dress with a sweetheart neckline in a champagne color with open toe pumps in a little bit darker shade. The bridesmaids were beautiful, but Rachel was stunning. Rachel's wedding dress was strapless with a beaded belt and an apple shaped figure perfect for her skinny figure. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and the skirt fell down in waves and ended in a short tow. Kurt had done a wonderful job and Rachel had fallen in love with the dress and the accessories he had picked out for her, like her princess tiara and jewelry.

Rachel: looking at herself in the mirror "Kurt the dress is beautiful. I couldn't have had a more perfect wedding dress. You've done an amazing job"

Kurt: smiles "Told you I'd make you look like a princess"

Rachel: "I look like a queen"

Rachel couldn't take her eyes of the reflection of her in the mirror, but were pulled back when her fathers came into the room.

Liram: "Honey, it's time" smiles

Rachel: looks at him and takes a deep breath "Ok" smiles

**A/N Please review! I know you want the next chapter out soon so please review! **


	5. I'm forever yours, faithfully

**A/N Ok so here is chapter 5! This is my favorite chapter so far and I worked really hard on it so I hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in this story! <strong>

The love songs of New York

**Chapter 5**

The music started and the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle together followed by Finn. First came the maid of honor and the best man, Quinn and Puck then came the other bridesmaids and groomsmen Mercedes and Kurt, Tina and Blaine. Finn let his gaze go over the rows and guests. At the right side's front row his mother and Burt sat smiling brightly at him, Carole was already crying. Then he looked to the other front row, but it was empty, because Rachel's fathers were going to sit there. He could see the rest of the Glee club members smiling at him and Mr. Shue smiling proudly at him. That touched Finn, seeing Mr. Shue sitting there smiling at him. Mr. Shue had always been a father figure to Finn, even after high school. Finn always called Mr. Shue for advice when he needed one and Mr. Shue always had one for him. When they finally reached the altar Finn and his groomsmen stood facing the altar, while the bridesmaids faced the aisle where Rachel would come down any minute now.

Puck: whispers to Finn "You ok?"

Finn: "Yeah, just excited" smiles

The music changed and Rachel appeared at the end of aisle standing between her fathers. Puck looked over his shoulder and patted Finn's shoulder to let him know that Rachel was here. Finn turned slowly and lost his breath when he saw Rachel. She looked like and angel with her white dress and tiara, but Finn couldn't look at what she was wearing. He could only look at her eyes and beautiful smile. Neither Finn or Rachel could take their eyes of each other or keep their smile of their face, they were both beaming. When Rachel finally reached the altar Hiram removed the veil from her face and kissed her cheek before Leroy kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Finn.

Leroy: "Take care of her"

Finn: can't take his eyes of Rachel "I will" smiles and whispers to Rachel "You look absolutely stunning"

Rachel: beams "Thank you, you look so handsome!"

The ceremony started and the rabbi talked about the beauty of love and marriage and how everyone was there to see Rachel and Finn become one. Then Rachel and Finn said their vows to each other and gave each other their "I do" before they sealed it with a kiss.

Rabbi: "Now, before I let you go to continue celebrating your marriage I know that some of your friends have a little surprise for you."

Rachel who was holding hands with Finn looked confused at the rabbi before she noticed that the rabbi and Finn were looking at something behind her. Rachel turned to see that her three bridesmaids had moved to a little stage by the end of the front row.

Mercedes: talks into the microphone "This song is dedicated to our beautiful friend Rachel and her husband Finn." Smiles

The music began and Rachel heard at once that it was "A moment like this" and Mercedes began to sing.

_What if I told you__  
><em>_It was all meant to be__  
><em>_Would you believe me__  
><em>_Would you agree__  
><em>_It's almost that feeling__  
><em>_That we've met before__  
><em>_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy__  
><em>_When I tell you love has come here and now__  
><em>

Rachel could feel the tears she'd tried to hold back through the whole ceremony coming when Quinn and Tina joined Mercedes in the chorus. Finn had wrapped his arms around Rachel as the girls sang kissed her cheek now and then.

_A moment like this__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For a moment like this__  
><em>_Some people search forever__  
><em>_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to you__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the reign of love above__  
><em>_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall__  
><em>_So let me tell you this__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For a moment like this_

_Some people spend two lifetimes__  
><em>_For a moment like this__  
><em>_Some people search forever__  
><em>_For that one special kiss__  
><em>_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For a moment__  
><em>_Like this__  
><em>_Oh, like this__  
><em>_Some people search forever oh yeah__  
><em>_Some people wait a lifetime__  
><em>_For a moment__  
><em>_Like this._

When the song was over the girls walked back to Rachel, who at that point was crying, and hugged her tightly.

Mr. Shue: standing on the dance floor talking into the microphone. "Wow, it's so great to be standing here today. Because I've been looking forward to it since I was Rachel and Finn's glee club director in high school. Finn and Rachel stood for a lot of the club's lead vocals and I have to say that a lot of the song they sang were inspired by their relationship. Like when Rachel wrote "Get it right" for regionals their junior year, or when Finn wrote "Pretending" to nationals the same year. Rachel and Finn your music and voices together are as beautiful as your love." Raises his glass "To Finn and Rachel!"

The guests followed him and cheered raising their glasses. Finn and Rachel got up and hugged Mr. Shue before it was Mercedes' turn to speak.

Mercedes: "Hi everybody I'm Mercedes Rachel's bride's maid and I was one of the members in the famous glee club we had in high school." Smiles

Santana: walks up to her and takes the microphone "Well, we in the glee club love you guys and we're so happy for you. So we have a little surprise for you. All we need is for the New Directions to come up here because we would like to sing you guys a song."

The New Directions except Rachel and Finn walked out onto the dance floor and stood behind Santana and Mercedes.

Artie: takes another microphone "This is the first song Rachel and Finn sang together in the glee club. And a little rumor has it that that was when Rachel fell for Finn"

Artie: singing _"I got chills they're multiplying. And I'm losing control. Cause the power you're supplying it's Electryfying"_

Mercedes joined in on the female lead, and the rest of the girls and the boys had the background vocals. Rachel couldn't resist singing a little herself much to Finn's joy. When the song came to some of the last choruses the whole glee club joined in on the lead vocals and Brittany and Mike hurried over to Finn and Rachel and got them out on the dance floor. They didn't have to be asked two times and joined their friends singing, dancing and laughing. The other guest joined the song by clapping the rhythm and taking a lot of pictures; if you didn't know what was going on you would've thought it was lightning inside. When the song ended they got a standing applause and a lot of hugs from Rachel and Finn.

Rachel: "God I love you guys! That was so awesome!"

Kurt: "Well, our surprise isn't over yet"

Finn: "Seriously?"

Kurt: "Yes. Because now we've sung the first song you sang together and everyone has talked about how beautiful your voices are together. So we have decided that you are going to sing us a song"

Finn: "Oh God, I haven't sung since high school"

Kurt: "Don't worry you know the words to this song." Smiles as Mike hands Rachel and Finn a microphone each "Music!"

The music started and Finn and Rachel smiled at each other when they heard the intro to "Faithfully". Kurt was right, they did know the lyrics to this song.

Finn: smiles as he takes Rachel's hand and starts to sing "Highway run into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round your on my mind."

Rachel: singing "Restless hearts sleep alone tonight sending all my love along the wire"

Finn and Rachel: "They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me. The love in the music man ain't always what it's supposed to be"

Rachel: "Oh boy you stand by me"

Finn and Rachel: "I'm forever yours" smiles at each other "faithfully"

Just as they had at regionals when Finn and Rachel sang this song together for the first time the glee club joined in with background vocals. At the end of the song Finn took Rachel in his arms and kissed her.

Finn: Holds her in his arms "I love you"

Rachel: "I love you too" smiles and kisses him

Artie who were the night's toastmaster took the microphone while the glee club members sat down.

Artie: "Well, now that we've got our bride and groom on the dance floor I would like them to have their first dance together as a married couple now. And be nice to them, because everyone who's seen Finn dance knows this won't end well. I mean he did actually break Rachel's nose once"

The guests laughed and Finn blushed a little bit.

Artie: "So ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Mrs. and Mr. Hudson's first dance together"

The melody started and Finn spun Rachel one time before Quinn started to sing to "When you say nothing at all". When Rachel came back to Finn he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to dance slowly in each other's arms.

Rachel: beams up at Finn "This has been the best day of my life"

Finn: smiles "I know, it's been amazing"

Rachel: "I love you"

Finn: "I love you too Mrs. Hudson" bends down and kisses her

When Finn kissed Rachel the blitz rain started again, but it only made them smile. When the dance ended Finn spun Rachel into him again and kissed her one more time to applause from all of the guests. The partying continued and Rachel got the girls onto the dance floor as the music changed to dance music and the disco lights was turned on.

Finn: wraps his arms around Rachel who is talking to Brittany, Santana and Lauren "Ready to go?"

Rachel: a little shocked "Already?"

Finn: chuckles "Babe, it's 4 am and we're leaving for our honey moon after brunch tomorrow"

Rachel: smiles "Ok then"

Of course Artie insisted to do a big announcement on them leaving because Kurt had made a special exit for them. Because when they left the music switched to "Marry you" by Bruno Mars and rose petals fell from the roof. Rachel and Finn kissed their friends goodbye, considering their parents had already left and then went to the mansion's wedding suite.

Rachel: laughs as Finn carries her over the threshold "Oh my it looks beautiful in here!"

Rachel was right the suite was beautiful. There were candles burning everywhere and the whole room where covered in red rose petals. On the bed the rose petals were shaped a hearts together and on the floor there was a pathway made of rose petals that led to the bathroom. Rachel walked into the bathroom to find the tub filled up with water and rose petals and surrounded by lit candles and to set the mood even more an iPod by was playing romantic melodies. Finn had followed Rachel into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel: "I love this, it's so amazing"

Finn: "You're amazing"

Rachel: smiles "Not as amazing as you!" turns around and kisses him

Finn: "Fancy a bath?"

Rachel: smiles "absolutely"

Finn: "But first, I've got something for you"

Finn pulled the silk bag out of his pocket and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel: looks at the bag "Finn what's this?"

Finn: takes the bag and pulls out the necklace his mother had given him "This is for you." Lets it fall down in Rachel's hand "My mum gave it to me this morning. When she married my father he gave her this necklace on their wedding day." Smiles "and she thought it would be nice for me to pass it on to you." Closes her hand around the necklace "I want you to have it"

Rachel: smiles with tears in her eyes "I love it" beams up at him "Thank you!" kisses him

**5 reviews!**


	6. Honey moon

**A/N Ok so here's the next chapter! So please review! **

The love songs of New York

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Finn was the first to wake up. He looked down at his sleeping wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. Rachel woke up slowly and beamed up at him.

Rachel: "Good morning husband"

Finn: chuckles "Good morning Mrs. Hudson"

Rachel: "So where are we going today?" smiles

Finn: "The first thing you think about the morning after our wedding is the honey moon?"

Rachel: "Ehm yeah… The honey moon is kind of what happens after the wedding" smiles

Finn: smirks "Well, I was kind of thinking about something else"

Rachel: "Really? Like what?" smirks and gets on top of him

Finn smirked even more as he leaned up and kissed her sliding his hands down cupping her but. Rachel smiled as she deepened the kiss and intertwined her fingers into his hair.

Rachel: pulls back and smiles at him "I like this thought" leans in and kisses him again

Quinn: "I know, wasn't it just amazing? I think Rachel looked stunning in her wedding dress didn't she?"

Helen: "It was, I've never been to a more beautiful wedding. Oh yes she did, I would've guessed she came right out of a Hollywood movie"

Quinn: laughs "Well, that's Kurt's work. He's a natural"

Helen: "So where is the married couple?"

Quinn: looks at her watch "I'm not sure, they should be here now. Excuse me, I have to talk to Kurt"

Helen: "Sure"

Quinn walked away and found Kurt talking with a friend of Finn.

Quinn: "Kurt, do you know when Finn and Rachel will be here?"

Kurt: "No, shouldn't they've been here by now?"

Quinn: "Yeah, they should"

Kurt: "Ok, can you give them a call find out where they are?"

Quinn: "Sure"

Quinn took her phone out of her purse and dialed Rachel's number. It rang a few times before a breathless Rachel answered the phone.

Quinn: confused "Rach, are you ok?"

Rachel: "Uhu!" gasps "W, wh, why do you ask?"

Quinn: "Well, because you and Finn should've been at the brunch by now and you sound kind of funny"

Rachel: "Oh God." Tries to hold back a moan "We… we forgot!"

Quinn: "Yeah, I've kind of understood that"

Rachel: "We'll b, b, be th, there!"

Quinn: "Good" hangs up looks at Kurt "They're going at it"

Finn: Comes out from the sheet "What did she say?"

Rachel: "We forgot about the brunch."

Finn: "Right…" sighs "Do we have to go?"

Rachel: "Yes, it's a brunch connected to OUR wedding celebration" pushes him a little bit "C'mon we better get down there before Quinn and Kurt come up here"

Finn: groans "Ok"

Finn got of her and half an hour later both of them were dressed ready for the brunch. Rachel dressed in a cute white knee long dress with a coral colored bolero and matching pumps, while Finn was dressed in chinos and a light blue shirt with a dark blue sweater over. When they came down to the brunch they were soon pulled aside by Quinn and Kurt.

Kurt: "Where in the world have you two been? You should've been here an hour ago!"

Rachel: "Well, we were busy"

Quinn: "We know, I kind of heard that"

Rachel: blushes a little "right"

Finn: "Well, know that we're here let's eat" smiles

Quinn: stands up and hits her glass with her fork "Hello everyone! And thank you for last night." Smiles "Or this morning for some of you" looks at Puck and some of the other guys. "Now, as all of you know Rachel and Finn will be going on their honey moon tonight, but no one knows where they are going except the groom and me. And Finn's given me the honor of announcing it. So Rachel are you ready?"

Rachel: "Of course I am, I've been waiting for this for the last 5 months"

Quinn: "Ok, get ready Berry."

Rachel: "Hudson now!" smiles

Quinn: opens a book and begins to read "Once upon a time there were a beautiful Broadway star who could sing better than an angel and a NFL quarterback who could lead any team to a super bowl victory any day met and married. After the wedding they had their honey moon. The couple traveled over mountains and cities from their home town Lima, Ohio to their destination Honolulu Hawaii where they ate local food, swam with dolphins and lived happily ever after" smiles down at Rachel

Rachel beamed at Finn who smiled back at her.

Rachel: "Are we seriously going to Hawaii?"

Finn: nods "Yeah"

Rachel: hugs him "Oh my God!"

Santana: whispers to Brittany "Damn she's lucky. I would kill to go to Hawaii!"

Brittany: "Is that where they have dangerous mountains?"

Santana: "Yes honey" smiles at her

Rachel: "God I love Hawaii!" smiles up at Finn who's sitting across from her eating dinner.

Finn: "I know right, I can't believe we swam with dolphins!"

Rachel: "Me neither, they were so cute especially the one that wouldn't let you touch me" laughs

Finn: "Jealous dolphin keeps the husband away from the wife"

Rachel: "It was cute!"

Finn: "Right, well I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Gets up from the chair

Rachel: "Ok" smiles as Finn pecked her lips before he continued to the bathroom.

Jesse: walks over to Rachel and sits down in Finn's seat "Missed me?"

Rachel: shocked "Jesse? What are you doing here?"

Jesse: "I saw you and had to talk to you" takes her hand and looks straight into her eyes "I miss you Rachel, I really do and I have since we last saw each other"

Rachel: pulls her hand out of his hold "Are you serious? You haven't seen me since high school and trust me I'm not the same person anymore"

Jesse: "Rachel you would never change you were perfect then and I'm sure you're perfect now." Winks at her "I wanna try again, with us you know."

Rachel: "Why would I wanna try again with you, especially after the way you treaded me?"

Jesse: "Well I'm sure you've left that lame excuse of a boyfriend you had and we both know I was a better choice" leans in against her

Finn: "Her lame excuse of a boyfriend is now her lame excuse of a husband." Standing behind Jesse angry and hurt by the picture in front of him

Rachel: "Finn, I" cut off by Jesse

Jesse: turns to Finn "Husband huh? I'm sure that won't last for long"

Rachel sat there shocked, but still worried. She looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes, but Finn didn't look back at her. He looked straight into Jesse's eyes with his fists clenched. She was worried he'd do something that would ruin for him.

Rachel: "Finn, please" about to get out of her seat "Finn, he's not worth it. He's an idiot both you and I forgot about years ago"

Jesse: a little hurt by her comment, but hides it "At least that's what she says"

Finn: "Ok, that's it!" raises his voice "Get out of my seat and away from my wife. Or I can promise you'll pay for it. I've wanted to kick your ass since I first met you, and now I won't hesitate much longer"

Jesse: stands up and walks over to Rachel "Can't you see that Rachel only married you because she thought she'd never see me again? You were always her second choice, because each time I showed up she flew straight out of your arms and straight into my. Rachel belongs with me and loves me, and that will never change" rests his arms on Rachel's shoulders

Rachel could see that Finn didn't have much more patients left and jumped up from the chair throwing Jesse's arms off her. Rachel could feel the rage raising in her too as she saw the smug grin on Jesse's face.

Rachel: yelling at Jesse "Get off me and away from me. You were NEVER my first choice, Finn was and NO I did not marry him because I thought I'd never see you again and I married him because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I could NEVER imagine spend my life with you!"

Both Jesse and Finn were shocked by Rachel's reaction, but despite the fact that Rachel had 100% turned him down, Jesse wouldn't give up.

Jesse: "Rachel baby, c'mon let's get out of here and away from him" glares at Finn

The next thing Rachel did came as a surprise on both Jesse, Finn and herself. Without thinking she slapped Jesse across his cheek making his head turn then she picked up her purse glaring at Jesse.

Rachel: "Don't you dare call me baby ever again"

Rachel stormed off followed by a both shocked and amused Finn.

Rachel: stops in front of the butler "Do you see that man over there by our table?" points at Jesse

Butler: nods "Ehm, yes"

Rachel: smiles "Excellent, he'll pay the bill. And can you have a bottle of your most expensive champagne sent up to our room?"

Butler: smiles "Of course, would you like me to put it on the bill as well?"

Rachel: "Yes please. Thank you" walks off with Finn.

When Rachel and Finn reached their room, they barely got inside before Finn had his arms all over Rachel.

Finn: "You are amazing!" kisses her with both passion and heat

Rachel: giggles and returns the kiss sliding his blazer off

Finn: "Do you know how hot you were down there?" smirks

Rachel: blushes a little bit "You think I was hot?"

Finn: smirks "I always think you're hot" kisses her

**A/N Ok, I know I'm probably a bitch saying this, but I don't feel like I get enough reviews. It's like two or three reviews per chapter and it's not really enough to keep going... So please review more because I love this story and I really hope you guys love it as well. **


End file.
